Stranded
by Kay Kylo
Summary: It was decided. Inuyasha chose Kikyo, leaving Kagome feeling lost, hopeless, stranded. Until a certain somebody chose to rescue her.


Please, please, please do not kill me! This idea came to me, and I decided to make it into a song fic. It's sad, very, very sad, and the pairing isn't the greatest, but please, it's the FIRST SONG FIC.  
  
This is the summary:  
  
It was decided. Inuyasha chose Kikyo, leaving Kagome feeling lost, hopeless, stranded. Until someone decided to come rescue her.  
  
I felt like making a nice Kouga/Kagome fic, but it's sad, but ends happy! Please, even if you like Inu/Kag or Sess/ Kag fics, tell me what you think! I'd love it so much!  
  
I swear, only my song fics will have Kouga/Kagome.  
  
The song in here is Stranded by Plumb. I took a bit off the song because I simply could not do anything with it.  
  
Warnings: Very angsty? Um, Kikyo doesn't show up much? She's just there. Very vague in some points, but that's the way I meant it to be. Inuyasha is very OOC, and I was in a dark/weird mood when writing this.  
  
[] = song lyrics  
  
So, um, enjoy??  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
So, it was decided. Kagome was heart broken. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, and now she was traveling with them. Kikyo, who could sense the shards further away than Kagome. Kikyo, who Kagome would never compare to. Her love was loving another, and she felt broken. Beaten. Defeated. Untouchable.  
  
Stranded.  
  
Kouga did not know what to do. He was following them, far enough away so that the hanyou's nose would not sense him, but he knew he had nothing to fear. The hanyou was so enraptured with his dead pot that he did not notice the warning signs that Kagome was giving. How, then, could he notice a careful, caring wolf youkai?  
  
Kouga stopped walking suddenly to see the campfire of his love's camp. The hanyou and his lover had disappeared, and Kagome was entirely alone. Well, emotionally, she was. There was the monk and the exterminator, the kitsune and the neko, but none of them could ever understand her pain.  
  
He did.  
  
Kagome suddenly stood and walked into the forest, straight for him. Afraid she knew he was there, he stood still.  
  
[You know it only breaks my heart]  
  
[To see you standing in the dark]  
  
Kagome stopped in front of him and slowly, her eyes traveled up his body and looked him right in the eyes. She looked so dead and lost. Kouga felt a rush of anger race up his back as he saw that her pain was from Inuyasha.  
  
The baka inu. Giving up such a beautiful, wonderful girl like Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kouga felt his body tense at her quiet, empty voice. "I'm following you. Kagome, I love you, and I don't want you to be in so much pain!"  
  
Kagome stared at him before she smiled. It was just a tiny uplift of her lips, but Kouga saw it and rejoiced silently. "You do?"  
  
"Why else would I suffer Dog Breath all the time?"  
  
Kagome chuckled. Another point for Kouga. "You're following us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you know we're going to the sea."  
  
"Sounds fine with me."  
  
And so it was. They met each night, never touching, but learning to love. They talked, and Kagome felt better. She knew it. And best of all, she was getting over Inuyasha. Once this shard was taken, she was going to go back home, and she was going to take Kouga with her. He was willing to go to her home, to learn her customs, to live with her forever.  
  
[Oh, oh, oh, waiting there for me]  
  
[To come back, too afraid to show]  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Kouga had kissed her. It was a wonderful moment in her life, chaste and yet passionate. Soft and yet demanding, distant and yet intimate. Kagome was flying high when she returned to the camp, pleased with her wonderful moment.  
  
And Inuyasha had smelt Kouga on her.  
  
"You have the wolf turd's scent on you."  
  
Kagome spun, fear crossing her face. How did he sneak up on her? Inuyasha's eyes were cold, his voice was threatening. "Yes, I do. You have Kikyo's scent on you, Miroku has Sango's scent, and Shippou has mine. Does it really matter?"  
  
Inuyasha advanced on her threateningly. "You betrayed us to him!" Kagome was horrified at what he suggested.  
  
"Never! Well, not Miroku, Sango, and Shippou because they care about me," Kagome snapped, her words meaning nothing except to get a point across to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't do this!" Sango cried suddenly, throwing herself between the advancing hanyou and Kagome. "You don't have to hurt her!"  
  
Inuyasha seemed to take no notice of Sango's presence. Instead, he roughly pushed her aside and advanced on Kagome further. Miroku cried out and ran to Sango's side. She would be fine, and he knew it. "Inuyasha! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"She betrayed us."  
  
Kagome was suddenly afraid. He was so terrifyingly large. "No! Inuyasha, I would never betray you!"  
  
"You are insane!" Miroku shouted, drawing Inuyasha's attention. "If you cannot control yourself and keep yourself away from Lady Kagome, you will lose me and Sango!"  
  
[It's coming over you]  
  
[It's coming over me]  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha murmured, his voice soft and low. "Fine, Kikyo and Kagome and I do not need you."  
  
Miroku was irate, and so was Kagome, but he spoke first. "You cannot have both, Inuyasha, and if Lady Kagome has chosen for you, then you must accept it!"  
  
"How can you dare say I cannot spend time with Kouga when I never said a word about you sneaking off to Kikyo?" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha seemed to shake out of a trance and he glared at Kagome. "You think I never saw it! You think I never noticed how lovey dovey you idiots were! Well, I think I can love whomever I want!" Anger was rolling off of her in physical waves of miko power. Inuyasha could feel himself starting to turn human and he jumped at her in an attempt to stop her.  
  
And Kouga attacked then. The two canines dealt each other blows with fists and feet for a few minutes before Inuyasha threw Kouga far enough to unsheathe the Tetsuaiga. And suddenly, Kagome knew fear. Kouga was still face down in the grass, struggling to move around several crack ribs.  
  
She screamed his name as the Tetsuaiga was raised above his head. And she knew fear again, a wave larger than the ones she had sent out in anger. And she knew love. She loved Kouga. It came in a larger wave, threatening to drown her. Kagome willingly let herself sink into the wave of love and lost her feet. She was head over heels in love with Kouga.  
  
Tetsuaiga fell like a flash of silver lightning.  
  
[Crashing like a tidal wave]  
  
[It drags me out to sea]  
  
Kagome was broken once again.  
  
The sea. She loved the sea. She loved the scent, sweet and free. She loved the wind, wild and unrestrained. But, above all, she loved the cliffs. Ever sturdy, broken only by the sea's relentless hammering. Perfect for sitting on, contemplating life and love, pleading that her love might be alive.  
  
Miroku had threatened Inuyasha with his wind tunnel after Inuyasha had slashed Kouga open. Unable to fight that power, Inuyasha had run, taking Kikyo and Kagome with him. Shippou had been held back by Sango, which made Kagome happier. She did not know what would have happened if Shippou had seen what she was planning to do.  
  
Slowly, Kagome got to her feet. Twice she had loved. Twice her love had been destroyed.  
  
[I want to be with you]  
  
[You want to be with me]  
  
She just wished she could have said good bye to Kouga, but it was over. It was all over. Slowly, Kagome leaned over the edge of the cliff, her eyes focusing on the raging seas. Suddenly, a great wave crashed into the wall, sending up a spray to hit Kagome in the face.  
  
[Crashing like a tidal wave]  
  
[I don't want to go]  
  
She knew what she was feeling.  
  
Stranded.  
  
[Stranded, stranded]  
  
[Stranded, stranded]  
  
Kagome thought back to the times she had thought Inuyasha might have really loved her. Like with Hiten and Manten. Shippou's father had protected her with his final foxfire, and Inuyasha had said something about her dying. Of course, she had not, but he was afraid she had. Was that just his sense of honor, or was he really seeing Kikyo in her? Of course he was. Kikyo had been brought back, and he was going to finish her.  
  
But Kouga, Kouga had loved her more. He had openly taken attacks, spurned his attacker, faced continual insults and attacks simply to see her. He had attacked Inuyasha to protect her. And died in doing so.  
  
Slowly, she could feel tears start down her face. She missed him so much.  
  
[I can only take so much]  
  
[These tears are turning me to rust]  
  
Kagome looked into the waves. It could not be more than a hundred feet up. It would be several seconds of terrifying fear, but then it would be over, and she could see Kouga again. He would be there, his smile gracing his face, his arms wide open, his eyes bright with delight.  
  
She swallowed, knowing that would be the last time she would swallow.  
  
"Wench, oi, Wench! Get down here!"  
  
Kagome looked down the cliff walls and saw Inuyasha down there, beckoning her to come. He was there, at the bottom, calling her to her death.  
  
It seemed appropriate.  
  
[I know you're waiting there for me]  
  
[To come back, too afraid to show]  
  
Kagome lifted a foot to go and she heard Inuyasha's cry of surprise. "Not that way, you stupid wench! Go the other way! The other way!"  
  
She started to put her weight on the foot held over the waves.  
  
"No, Kagome no baka! THE OTHER WAY!"  
  
She was falling, her mind gone, but suddenly, two strong arms, shaking with fear and pain, were wrapped around her body. "Kago-chan," a soft, horrified voice murmured. "Don't do that to me!"  
  
Kagome turned in his arms to stare dumb struck into Kouga's face. "K-K- Kouga?"  
  
He smiled weakly. "Yes, Kagome. It's me. Your friends treated me, saved me, made me whole and told me go get you back."  
  
[It's coming over you]  
  
[It's coming over me]  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his weak form and sighed contentedly. She could hear Inuyasha shouted up insults, but she did not care. Kouga was here with her. She was in love. Waves of love flowed from her to him, from him to her.  
  
"Would you still go to my home, learn what I do, learn to live with me?" Kagome asked quietly so only his ears could hear.  
  
Kouga growled playfully, sending shivers up her spine. "Of course. I love you, Kago-chan."  
  
[Crashing like a tidal wave]  
  
[It drags me out to sea]  
  
[I want to be with you]  
  
[You want to be with me]  
  
Kagome could feel it suddenly, and Kouga could too. He started to back up slowly, her still in his arms, but it was too late. The rocks beneath them started to crumble. Kouga jumped, hoping to get away from the collapse. He could not reach the ledge now. With a grimace, he clutched Kagome to his chest in hopes that he could protect her that way. They hit the ground with a sickening splash, but Kouga and Kagome resurfaced with in seconds.  
  
[Crashing like a tidal wave]  
  
[I don't want to go]  
  
Kouga helped her to shore, even though his entire body was shaking with pain and exhaustion. Inuyasha was waiting for them there.  
  
"Kouga no baka!" Inuyasha screamed. "How dare you touch Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha no baka!" Kagome screamed. "How dare you even pretend I'm important to you?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and stared at her. She took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck. "Inuyasha, I love Kouga. I'm going to ask that you stop and leave Kouga and me alone. If you want your stupid Shikon jewel, Kikyo can help you."  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw an emotion she knew very well, and she did not understand why he felt it.  
  
Stranded.  
  
Why would he be stranded? He had all he ever wanted: his Kikyo and his jewel. To add to the point, Kagome took off the necklace that held the Shikon shards. She tossed it gently to the side, letting it hit the soft sand with a thump. Kagome then stepped forward and reached up around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
With a soft swish, the sit necklace fell to the ground and the bond between them was gone. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I've got to go home. I'm not a part of this world. Good bye."  
  
[Stranded, stranded]  
  
[Stranded, stranded]  
  
Kagome then turned and took Kouga's arm. He came, but she could tell he was expecting an attack.  
  
"So, I'm free."  
  
"Yes," Kagome snapped, spinning to face him. "Watch. SIT!" Inuyasha remained standing. He smirked evilly.  
  
"Fine." Suddenly, he attacked. Kouga threw himself before Tetsuaiga and Kagome screamed.  
  
"No! KOUGA-CHAN!" The injured, exhausted youkai got to his feet as Inuyasha prepared to throw one last blow, but Kagome's cry stopped him. "Kouga-chan! Come here! I want you to stay with me!" Kouga quickly ran toward her, his eyes bright, his arms wide open, his smile on his face.  
  
[So come back, I'm not afraid to show]  
  
Inuyasha swung his sword, pain and betrayal strengthening his blow. Kouga was thrown forward with the attack and his bright eyes went out.  
  
His body landed at her feet and Kagome was too shocked to do anything but watch as his blood soaked into the sand, his head tilted slightly to side. The waves started to lap his feet as the tide came in and Kagome knew it was going to take him from her.  
  
Thrice she loved. Thrice her love was destroyed.  
  
She looked up at Inuyasha, who looked shocked. His face was white as his wide gold eyes stared at Kouga's lifeless body in horror. "How dare you," she murmured. "How dare you pretend I'm important to you! I am just something to hang off your arm, aren't I? Take your shards, take your Kikyo, and take your stupid, stupid sword!"  
  
[It's coming over you]  
  
[It's coming over me]  
  
The sword. It had protected her so long, and now was destroying her love. It had destroyed her to begin with.  
  
She had known anger.  
  
She had known fear.  
  
She had known love.  
  
But now, she knew hatred.  
  
[Crashing like a tidal wave]  
  
[It drags me out to sea]  
  
Without a thought, she took Tetsuaiga from Inuyasha's slack grip and threw it into the sea. Well, she tried. His grip on it was still strong. He raised the sword defensively, as if he was to destroy her.  
  
"Go ahead!" Kagome screamed. "Kill me or take me back to my home! You killed him!"  
  
[I want to be with you]  
  
[You want to be with me]  
  
She could see him before her, his eyes wide and dancing, his smile on her, filled with love.  
  
Inuyasha had taken her back to her well without saying a word. They had met up with Sango, Miroku and Shippou, and she agreed to take Shippou with her. Sango did not plead her to stay. Miroku did not reason. Shippou did not cry.  
  
Kagome said her good byes quietly, remembering to say farewell to Kaede, but she spoke not a word to Inuyasha.  
  
[Crashing like a tidal wave]  
  
[I don't want to go]  
  
Kagome was back in school, doing well. Shippou was her adopted son, since she was old enough to adopt now. She could still feel Sango's and Miroku's friendship, and a small ache where Inuyasha used to be, but there was something else. Where she had loved Kouga was a soft glow.  
  
As if he was not truly dead.  
  
It raised her spirit. He might not be dead.  
  
[Stranded, stranded]  
  
[Stranded, stranded]  
  
"Um, excuse me."  
  
Kagome looked behind her to someone she did not recognize at first. "I'm new, and I need some help find-"  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
Kouga looked at her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Probably not. Is that your name?"  
  
Kouga smiled. "Yes. Lucky guess. Are you free Saturday?"  
  
Kagome smiled widely. "Yes, I do believe I am. Is this a date?"  
  
Kouga smiled. "Yes it is, Kago-chan."  
  
[Stranded, stranded]  
  
[Stranded, stranded]  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Okay, sappy ending, but I love happy endings to sad stories, so this ending was made up on the spot.  
  
For those who don't know what's going on, Kouga did not really die. I guess. That's shown by Kouga calling her by her nickname he made for her at the end. Why he remained hidden, I don't know. I JUST WORK HERE!  
  
Um, thanks? Review please!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


End file.
